When Walls Come Tumbling Down
by burtneymac95
Summary: "It's all over Kate. It's all over." What might happen once Johanna Beckett's murder is finally put to rest & the secrets that Castle and Beckett have been keeping from each other comes out. Set end of Season 4.


_**Hello again everyone! I am very sorry that I haven't updated for a long time, (not that any of you care.) But I'm back with a new story that popped into my head and wouldn't leave. I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Spoilers for Season 4. **_

___**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I know the drill. I do not and never will own Castle or any of its affiliates.**_

* * *

><p>That's it. It was over. After 15 years of heartache, hard work, sleepless nights, and tragedy, Johanna Beckett's murder was finally solved. The man who ordered the hit on her mom, that shot Kate and Montgomery, had been caught.<p>

As Kate stood, face to face with the man that shot her, she had the choice of putting a bullet through his head, or letting him live the rest of his pathetic life in prison. She chose the latter, thinking that he didn't deserve to be put out of his misery. He deserved to rot in prison until the day that he died.

As the officers took the heartless man away, Kate turned around, and found Castle standing right behind her. They stared into each others eyes for a few minutes, before she broke down.

Castle took her into his arms and whispered "It's all over Kate. It's all over."

The harder she cried, the harder he squeezed her, planting his mouth into her full head of her. Hearing the sobs of weakness coming from such a strong woman, tore his heart apart. He wanted so badly to kiss her, to tell her he loved her, and make everything okay. But now wasn't the time. She was too weak, too broken.

After what seemed like hours standing there, enveloped in each others arms, she finally broke away, her eyes bloodshot.

"Thanks Castle." she whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

He moved closer to her, grabbing her hand and with his index finger, he wiped the single tear that fell from her face.

"Always."

* * *

><p>It had been exactly 2 weeks since Castle last talked to Beckett. 2 weeks since her mothers case was closed, 2 weeks since Kate Beckett broke down in his arms. He didn't know why she was avoiding him. He knew she had a lot to think about, a lot probably going through her mind, but the fact that she didn't make any form of contact with him, made him feel pretty lousy, unwanted, used.<p>

He had called her multiple times, leaving a voicemail at least once a day, telling her that when she was ready, she was welcome to his loft, day or night, no matter how early or how late. He knew she needed her space right now, and he had finally learned to give it to her. Katherine Backett was a woman of time and patience. He understood that, respected that.

But when his doorbell rang at 1 in the morning on a Saturday night, he couldn't help but get excited. Alexis was at a friends house and Martha was on one of her spa getaways. He rose up from his chair in the office, and walked rather fast over to the door. He didn't even need to look through the peep hole to see who it was.

He opened the door, and there stood Kate. She looked beautiful, healthy (to his surprise.) He figured she would be barely sleeping, eating, everything that is necessary for survival. But once again, she proved him wrong.

"Kate." he said, a smile forming on his face.

"Hi, Rick." she replied, a smile creeping on her face as well. "May I uh…come in?" she asked, nodding towards the inside of his loft.

"Of course, my apologies. Please, come in." he said, standing back as she walked into his apartment.

He closed the door and just stared at her, for the first time in 14 days.

"How've you been?" she asked, as she walked over to his couch.

"I've been good." he lied. If good meant worried, heartbroken, and torn apart, then yeah, that's what he was.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that."

He walked over to the couch and sat down beside her. "And you?" he asked.

"I've been…surprisingly well."

"I, too, am glad to hear that." he said.

She nodded, the awkwardness clearly present. Silence quickly filled the room.

"I'm sorry to barge in here so late, I just…really wanted…needed, to see you."

"Kate, I meant what I said on those voicemails. You are welcome here any time, I don't care how late or how early, if you need me, I'm here."

"Thanks Castle, that means a lot." she said, half smiling.

"Well I mean it. I don't know what's kept you away these past 2 weeks, but whatever made you decide to come here, I'm glad it happened. I was worried about you."

"I know Rick, and I'm sorry. I just…needed some time, and space. The first couple days I laid around the house in dirty sweatpants and a t-shirt, watching re-runs of Temptation Lane. Then a couple days later I went to my dads cabin for 3 days, then I uh…I had my last session with my therapist."

"Really? It wasn't to my knowledge that you were still seeing your therapist."

"I never stopped. He has helped me tremendously since the uh..the shooting."

"I've noticed, but I thought that was all you."

"In a way it was, but in a way, I needed the push."

"Ah, I see. Always nice to have that extra boost."

"Yes, it is."

"May I ask why it was your last session?"

The room fell silent again. But after a couple minutes, she spoke.

"I'm fixed, Rick."

"Fixed? What do you mean?"

"I mean…I'm not broken anymore. I'm not damaged goods. I feel like I did, 15 years ago. I don't believe there are any walls still inside of me."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "That's great Kate. That is, wonderful news."

"Yeah, it really is."

Once again, silence.

"Castle, do you remember that conversation we had about 8 months ago? On the swings?"

"About how you can't have the relationship that you want until your walls were down? Yeah. I replay that conversation in my head every single day." he confessed.

"Well…I'm ready, Rick. I think I'm ready."

"That's incredible Kate. I hope the man that you choose treats you the way you deserve to be treated."

"Oh, he does. He accepts my flaws, my strengths, my weaknesses. He has saved me, in every way possible. He's my best friend." she laughed, as she continued. "You know, he once told me something, something that he doesn't know that I know he said."

"Really? What's that?" he asked.

"He told me he loved me. And I was a coward and pretended like I didn't hear him. But I did." she paused, grabbed his other hand and squeezed it, not letting go. Tears filled her eyes as she took a deep breath. "I heard you Rick."

It took him a moment to process. For 11 months, she had been living a lie. She claimed that she didn't remember any part of that day, but come to find out, she did?

"But you…you told me you didn't remember anything about the shooting."

"I lied. I remember everything. I never forgot."

He stood up, suddenly angered. "How could you…lie? You made me feel so foolish for hoping that you would by some miracle remember that. You made me feel like….like loving you was a lost cause. That I would never get a chance."

"I told you that I didn't want to have a relationship until my mothers murder was finally solved. Why did you think you didn't have a chance?"

"Because you're too good for me! I don't deserve you! You're beautiful and smart, caring, head strong, tough as nails. You can have any guy that you want. Why me?"

"Because Rick. You know me better than anyone else. You are always there for me. You have saved my life more than I can keep count. You're an incredible father. You accept me for who I am. You are my best friend, in every sense of the word. I know I have kept you waiting and wondering the past year, but that's because I was scared. I wasn't ready. My mothers murder has defined me for 15 years. It built the walls inside of me. It kept me from…being with you. As much as I wanted it to happen, I couldn't let it. I couldn't say anything just yet, because you deserved everything. You didn't deserve half of me. You deserve all of me, the real me. Not the one who's been living in her mothers case. That's why I said I wanted to wait until it was over. So that I could be me again, the woman that you deserve. I love you Rick. I always have, and I promise that I always will. If you let me."

He walked over to her, grabbing both of her hands and staring into her eyes.

"Why did you lie? Did you not think that I wouldn't give you that time? Did you think that I would've pushed you into a relationship that you wasn't ready to be in? Do you think that little of me?"

"No! No! Castle, did you just hear anything I said? I thought it was best to pretend like it didn't happen, to allow myself to process the fact that you love me. I have wondered how you felt about me for so long, and finally hearing you say those words…." she paused. "I'm sorry. I hope that you can forgive me. I hope that you don't let this keep us apart any longer. Because I want you, Rick. I want you now, and forever."

He put his head down, contemplating his options, tears filling his eyes. After moments of silence, Kate spoke.

"Rick, please say something."

"There's something you need to know." he answered, as he looked up, her noticing the pain in his eyes.

"Okay? What is it?"

"Sit down."

She took a deep breath, and followed his instructions, nervous for what was about to come.

"This may not be important now, because the case is finally closed, but…."

"What Castle? Tell me."

"God, please don't hate me for this." he whispered.

"Rick, just spit it out!"

"I knew much more about your mothers case then you thought for the past 11 months."

"Like what? What were you hiding from me?"

He sighed. "Follow me."

She got up and followed him over to the promethean board, as he turned it on. He went into a file named "Johanna Beckett." and opened it up. Just then She instantly saw her face, along with Raglans, Coonans, Lockwood's, McAlister's, Armen's, Montgomery's, and her mother's, all with a bunch of information to each.

Tears immediately formed in her eyes, anger coursing throughout her body.

"What the hell is this?" she asked.

"Remember when I asked you to stay away from the case?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, I didn't. I kept working on it, trying to put the pieces all together. Someone called me about 3 months after the shooting. He said he knew Montgomery, a friend of his. Montgomery sent him some files before he…was killed. The man I spoke to warned me that if you didn't stay away from this case, you were going to be killed as well. So…that's why I asked you to walk away. I didn't want you to end up dead."

"Even after I told you that we could have a relationship once her case was solved?"

"Yes. Because you being alive was way more important to me then being in a relationship, at the time. I was willing to put our happiness on the line, for your safety. And I hope you don't get mad at me for hiding this from you."

She then hopped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, Castle."

"Really? You're not mad?"

"How could I be mad? You were protecting me, just like you always have."

"Yeah but, I lied to you."

"And I lied to you too. But how about this? I forgive you for lying to me about this, if you forgive me for lying to you about my shooting."

He nodded. "That sounds like a reasonable deal."

"Good."

They hugged once again, this time, Castle backed away and caressed her face.

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Rick." she replied as their lips met for the second time in their time together.

It was magical. All the love, tragedy, and want put into that kiss. When their lips parted, both panting for air, all Castle could say was….

"Always."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it! Now how bout giving me an early Christmas present &amp; leave a review? ;) <strong>_


End file.
